In My Arms Tonight
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: A vacation completely gone wrong. /Two-shot/ Beware: unusual but possibly cannonical pairing inside.
1. Part 1

**Okay, so I had originally intended to have them go by their non-names (Keroro-papa/ Demon Sergeant, Dororo-mama, etc. etc.), but then this story became a bit… complicated xD You could only go so far repeating something like that.**

**So, like many other stories, I gave them names. But I decided to stay in the flow of the Keroro Gunso/Sgt Frog universe and give them meanings to their names.**

**Keroro's father: Keriri- "kerori"- suffix for "Unaffected, casual, unimpressed".** **Keroro's mother: Terere- "tere"- suffix for "embarrassed in a happy way".** **Dororo's mother: Ponono- "pon"- suffix for "impact, fairly quiet", and "the sound of an appearance, seen with a puff of smoke".** **Giroro's and Garuru's father: Guzozo- "uzo uzo"- suffix for "menace, a sound that evil creatures and nasty plants make".**

**So, yeah XD Enjoy this very, very, very odd story for the pairing that I randomly decided to ship one day.**

* * *

"Okay, so, instead of flipping a coin, something came up and decided it for us," The Demon Sergeant said, referring to the weekend trip the foursome were planning on days earlier. "And we decided that we're going to do both."

"Both?" Dororo's mother repeated mildly, placing delicate hands on her lap. "What do you mean?" She made a face. "You aren't planning on drinking at my mansion, are you?"

"…That's what we originally intended," The Demon Sergeant replied, getting elbowed violently by his wife for his response. He rubbed his arm, shooting her a glance, and then straightened. "But no, we're not."

"Good." The light blue Keronian leaned against her chair, almost in relief.

"Then… what are we planning to do?" Giroro's father inquired, folding his arms, copying the former female's action and leaning on his own chair. "Drinking or relaxing; something that we all like. But it's not something stupid right?"

The blue Keronian glanced at him before looking down and smoothing the skirt of her dress.

They four had all met when their children befriended each other in grade school. The parents had to keep up with all the friendly play dates and sleepovers and other rambunctious boy things that their sons would cook up with, contacting each other often, mentioning some idea or other that could please their kids.

Ponono was just grateful that her son had found some friends to play with, what with his illness and shy personality. She had heard when Dororo was younger that when children had friends, sometimes the adults would befriend each other too, forming a close bond with the other parents. She thought she would be different, as she preferred her quiet, lonely days at home, watching the kids, waiting for her husband to come home or talking to him on the phone, cleaning up the mansion, paying the servants, etc. etc.

But as it turns out, she was no exception.

Terere was probably the one who opened her up to social activities despite the overall friendliness she and the "Demon Sergeant" had from the beginning. Terere was sweet and funny, contrasting against Ponono's more quiet and timid demeanor, sometimes coming up with the most mischievous of schemes that was more expected of her as a child, like sneaking into a theatre without paying for a ticket, or attempting an eat-and-run at a restaurant, all for fun. And as much as Ponono claimed that she didn't like it, she had fun too, trying not to laugh too hard when they got yelled at. She was also fine with Keriri, her friend's husband; he was always so calm and laidback, earnestly listening to her when she needed to talk about Dororo, and offering some advice when he felt it was necessary. He was the one that she went to when she broke down after she found out her own husband lost his life, quietly getting down to his knees to gently place a hand on her huddled up body, rubbing her back as she sobbed out her loss.

But Giroro's father.

Guzozo was loud. He wasn't afraid to give his opinion, no matter how harsh that opinion was. He was hotheaded and could be mean without meaning to, something that absolutely baffled her. He had his own thoughts, his own opinions, his own social rules, and didn't seem to want to change them when they strongly opposed someone else's. _He never apologized._ She was fine with him in the beginning, but after time passed by, she found herself distancing herself away from him, further and further. She didn't understand why, but he had such a... a _repelling _personality. There was just something about him that just made something inside her grow and grow whenever she had to stay in the same room as he did. There was so much she could take in her tightly wound emotional bottle; one day it was going to pop, under all the wrong circumstances with the wrong person in the wrong place.

Worst of all, she worried about the impact he would have on Dororo. She's seen Giroro and even his brother Garuru; as well behaved as they were, she knew that there was… something off about them. She thought the way they acted was peculiar compared to the other children. They were painfully submissive, and they always looked down when they were being spoken to by someone who was older than them. Once she snapped at Dororo because he had tried taking a cookie from the cookie jar before lunch, and Giroro cringed, hiding behind Keroro. Garuru was similar, only using absolute silence, grunts, nods and gestures to convey his thoughts in conversations, when he was once normally talkative years prior.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Giroro screamed and cried when she had served sea urchin for lunch one day at a sleepover, the red frog pleading with her to put them away, horror making his eyes widen.

She did what he asked, instead complying with Keroro's wishes and giving them ice cream.

Giroro's final words to her that moment was, in a fearful, quiet voice, "Please don't tell my parents."

It had to be Guzozo, she had decided. It made sense; his loud voice, his harsh opinions, his demeaning actions, his anger issues. It was very well possible that his parenting rendered the two brothers self-conscious, withdrawn, pitifully compliant and almost fearful. She had never met Giroro's and Garuru's mother, knowing that his parents had divorced over some reason unknown to her, but even that fact lessened her opinion of him. What could he possibly have done to make that poor woman want to separate herself from his life?

Ponono had secretly hoped that when their children grew up, the three parents would slowly push themselves away from Guzozo, giving him the chance to find other friends to hang out with.

But like herself, Guzozo had no intention of doing that, instead choosing to remain close to the Demon Sergeant, just as she remained close to the Demon Sergeant's wife. It's not like they had much of a choice; Keroro's parents were too likeable to leave for someone as infuriating and irritating as the corporal's father.

"…so we came by this one, ehh, lottery, right?" Keriri had continued, pulling her away from her thoughts. The dark green Keronian hugged his spouse with one arm and rubbed her shoulder. "So I said, 'what the heck?', and we signed up for it."

"Turns out we won!" Terere cried out cheerfully.

"What did you win?" Guzozo asked, raising his ridiculously thick eyebrows.

"Four tickets across the sea to a vacation home!" Terere cheered.

"What?! Really?!"

"Oh," Ponono said quietly. "Is that it?"

"Oh, come on, sweetheart!" Guzozo nudged her, making her wince at his contact and somewhat forced affectionate nickname. "We all know you're rich, but it doesn't mean that you can't be excited about their good fortune!"

"That's true," Ponono admitted, turning to the couple. "I'm so sorry! Congratulations, you two!"

"That's not just it," Keriri said, sitting down on his chair, his hands on his knees. "We decided to take you two with us."

"You're kidding!" Guzozo shouted, though it was more or less obvious what the two were intending on doing with those tickets.

Ponono closed her eyes patiently. "Thank you, but… I'm so sorry…. I may not be able to go-"

"Nonsense!" Terere pouted. She reached out and held her friend's hands. "If you stay here, I'm going to be stuck with two drunken men! I need someone else to help keep them in check."

"What can I do?" Ponono asked skeptically.

"You're so cute and innocent, it'll make them uncomfortable to do what they typically do around me," Terere whispered in her ear, giggling when Ponono looked up at her in surprise. She added, "They're too used to me."

"I see…" Ponono glanced off to Guzozo, who was chatting eagerly to his own friend about what exactly they were planning on doing when they got there. Something about beer and penguins. She sighed. "Am I going to enjoy this?"

"Definitely!" Terere's eyes grew wide and sparkly. "Think of all the things we could do, Ponono! The sights, the shops, the practical jokes!"

Ponono smiled at this, but paused hesitantly. She looked down. "…Perhaps… perhaps I could go-"

Terere clapped. "Yay! Thank you so much!" She hugged her friend tightly, holding her close to her chest.

Ponono hugged her back, enjoying the warmth (not literal warmth, as they were amphibious) that this embrace gave her. _Okay_, she thought. _Alright. Even if I have to endure spending more time than usual with Guzozo… I will. As long as you're happy. _

* * *

Vacation to some far off island?! He was already dreaming it, cheerfully imagining himself sunbathing, drinking, and meeting some babes.

The only thing that could make this worse was, as much as he hated to admit it, Ponono.

Sure, she was a sweet gal; quiet, polite, humble. A bit too apologetic, sure, but there was something about her. He got an uncomfortable vibe from her whenever he was close, almost as if she didn't want him there. He had assumed in the beginning if it was just a coincidence, the discomfort overlapping with her timid attitude.

But that wasn't the case- Guzozo has known Ponono for years through their sons. He had also seen her with Terere- and crap, even Keriri- but she seemed so fine. It honestly couldn't possibly be her shyness.

It had to be him.

Guzozo never understood why. He considered himself to be a pretty nice guy, for the most part. Sure, sometimes he couldn't help and yell, or state something outright if it bothered him. But still. He's been meaning to try and get her alone to talk about it, but she would always find a frogging excuse to stay amongst the others.

Guzozo closed his briefcase and shook his head. It was more than likely that Terere and Keriri were going to want to have some time alone- there was a good chance that he could finally be able to start up a conversation with her.

Speaking of conversations… Guzozo realized that the two had never spoken more than idle, friendly chatter ("How was your day?" "Good, thank you.") over all the years that they had known each other.

Why? That stupid question was bugging him to no end. He tried to recall if there were any times when he did anything to offend her, and so far, he got nothing. He was good to her kid when he came over to his own house. He was, for the most part, polite to her. He kept his swearing and crude jokes to a minimum around her. Heck, he doubted he was going to even drink much on this vacation because of her.

Another 'why?' question, but he unlike the previous thought, he knew the answer to this one.

He was attracted to her.

Hey, what do you expect? He was single, she was single, badda-bing, badda-boom. Not only that, but she was really different. Different from Terere, different from his ex-wife, different from the other Keronian women. How, he wasn't sure, but he liked it. She seemed a bit childish in an innocent sort of way. If only she wasn't so strange near him.

He wasn't a kid anymore, where he would blush and stutter; he could control these feelings and easily conclude that this emotion was mainly due to the loneliness he had to endure with his sons all grown up and out of the house, not to mention with his… wife… gone from his life. He recognized that she might obviously not feel anywhere near the same thing as he did, but still. He couldn't help but want to try.

But why was it so frogging awkward to talk to her, let alone ask her out on a date?

Typically, Guzozo would ask Keriri on these types of things, but he knew that if he mentioned Ponono, Keriri wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Not just with the jokes, either. Keriri was close to her in a very brotherly way; he was the only one that she went to when she had an emotional, mental breakdown.

No doubt Keriri would give him a long winding speech about her delicate situation. Guzozo had separated from his wife for reasons he refused to share and didn't want to think about. Ponono's husband died away from home, a feeling that Guzozo never had to go through, regrettably. He knew a bit about death, but as painful as he knew it was in the beginning, the initial shock and pain would eventually wear off, and you could continue life as normal; no big deal. That's how you learned about death in the battlefield- the hard way- and you had to let it go if you want to continue living. If there was anything worth noting about pain, however, it would be about someone who was still alive, someone who you believed loved you until they decided one day that they just didn't want to anymore.

Guzozo shook his head again, denying that stabbing reality.

The point was, she should be over it, and if she's over it… maybe he'd have a chance with her. _Maybe this trip'll help, _he mused, heading outside. _Or at least, I hope so._

* * *

"I have to sit there?" Ponono asked gently, trying to make her voice sound more curious and interested than reluctant.

"Where else is there a seat that you could sit close to us?" Terere inquired, settling comfortably next to her husband. She pulled out a compact mirror and fluffed her black hair. "But if you want to sit somewhere else, then by all means go ahead."

Ponono sighed faintly. "Very well."

She sat next to Guzozo, who was looking out the window of the plane.

The plane was not what she was typically used to… not that she had ever been in one, which might have explained it. She looked around curiously, wondering about everything.

Guzozo gave her a side glance and grinned. "You aren't afraid of heights, are you?"

"W-what?" She wasn't exactly used to hearing Guzozo's voice directed toward her either. Not that she even wanted to.

"The plane," Guzozo continued, almost awkwardly. "It's. Um. It goes high."

"Oh," Ponono said quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you….. but I know that already."

"You aren't afraid of going up, are you?"

"We'll see."

Hopefully now, he'd stop trying to converse with her and leave her alone…

"…You know…"

Ponono closed her eyes, trying not to look aggravated. She continued in a small voice, "Yes?"

"If you, I d'know, but feel like you need someone to hold on to-"

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

Guzozo and Ponono sat in silence, deeply contrasting the talkative couple right beside them. The crimson colored frog finally decided to break the ice and pulled something out his bag.

"Here," Guzozo said evenly, showing him a wallet with pictures flopping out.

"Oh?" Pororo gazed down at them. What she saw surprised her slightly.

The images were of his family. The first one was Garuru, his firstborn, holding onto his baby brother, Giroro. The second one was Giroro pointing at a large gap on the top row of his teeth. The third, Garuru trying to study for what looked like a military exam, looking laughably annoyed at his father for trying to take a decent picture of them. The fourth were the two brothers, now a little older, asleep against a tree on a warm summer day. She honestly enjoyed looking at these pictures, reliving the family of the male Keronian's memories. But then she remembered why she didn't like him; it was the last that annoyed her. An entire family portrait, with the edge torn off, part of Giroro's hat flap cut off, a small flash of a purple foot at the bottom.

"They're nice," Pororo said finally, leaning back against her chair.

Guzozo grinned, looking down admirably with a nostalgic glint in his eyes at his wallet. "The funny thing is I never keep any money in here. Just these pictures."

"Hm," was all she said.

* * *

"What do you think?" Terere asked, looking intently at her spouse.

"What do I think of what?"

"Of…" Terere's eyes flickered over to Ponono and Guzozo, who were both what looked like attempting small talk. "You know."

Keriri frowned, displeased. "Don't talk of such nonsense."

"I'm not being… nonsense," Terere gave the two another quick glance. "I honestly believe that those two-"

Keriri cut her off. "I'm serious. I don't think about trying to pair them u-…" A look of realization overcame his features, and his wife giggled when he turned sharply toward her. "You made them sit like that on purpose."

"Maybe I did," Terere said as innocently as she could muster.

"Terere…" Keriri sighed. He then shrugged and lay back against his chair.

"You haven't considered it at all?" Keroro's mother asked, folding her arms. "You can't tell me you haven't considered it."

Keriri was silent.

"You can't tell me you wouldn't be happy for them if they actually decided to get together."

"I would," Keriri said, relaxing. "Don't get me wrong. I would."

"Then what's the problem?"

"They're two very different Keronians, Terere." Keriri stretched and folded his arms behind his back, crossing his legs.

"We're different too," Terere reminded him, wagging a friendly finger.

"Yeah, but not as different," Keriri explained. "Both of us, we like having a good time, and most of the time our idea of a good time is similar. But I can't think of a thing that those two would have in common."

"They're both single," Terere mused.

"A widow and a divorcee. Not exactly the same, dear." He turned his face toward her. "And that's another thing. Their situations are just too different."

"But they understand what it's like to be married, to have kids, and to be alone," Terere told him, putting her hands on her lap. "Maybe they could help each other with their own heartbreaks and disappointments."

"Perhaps," Keriri agreed. "But if they do decide to get together, please don't rush them. Let them take their time."

"But if I don't do anything, they might not go anywhere."

Keriri yawned. "Then it just wasn't meant to be."

* * *

Ponono made a small noise, an odd habit from childhood that she carried over to adulthood when she woke up. It was amazing that these almost uncomfortable seats could be so comfy to sleep on. She brought up a delicate hand and yawned, despite the fact that she was wearing a medical mask.

"Have a good sleep, sweetheart?"

That was when she realized where and who she was leaning against. She gasped and pushed away from his shoulder.

Guzozo was just grinning. "You just looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you up."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," Ponono said meekly, almost automatically. She bowed awkwardly, being in a seated position and all.

"Don't be," Guzozo waved his hand dismissively, his smile still in place. "I honestly didn't mind it."

Ponono lowered her eyes, embarrassed, but at the same time, uncontrollably annoyed. She understood that he would feel uncomfortable to rouse her from her nap, or even push her away, but he didn't have to be so smug about it. If she could just rack up the courage she would smack him and call him a pervert. But she wasn't that way. All she could do was apologize profusely, be quiet and look down.

"Do you like games?" Guzozo asked her, trying to look at her face.

"Not really," Ponono answered, looking away.

Guzozo frowned slightly, leaning his elbow against the window pane and resting his cheek against his palm.

"Okay, sweetheart," Guzozo sighed, deciding to get it over with. "What did I do?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Yeah you do," Guzozo said, his voice beginning to edge into a harder tone. "You understand exactly what I'm talking about."

When Ponono didn't reply, he fought the urge to yell his irritation.

"Ponono."

"Yes?" She responded after a reluctant pause.

"Answer me."

"There's nothing wrong," Ponono said absently. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Would you like me to paint a picture?"

"No, it's fine. Sorry."

Guzozo huffed, slapped his hands on his knees, and then faced her, red eyes glowing. "Listen to me. You seem so distant to me compared to the others, almost like you're uncomfortable, almost like you're cold. Did I do anything to upset you?"

"...No," Ponono said hesitantly.

"Then what is it?"

Ponono didn't say anything for a moment, like she was mentally going over what words to decide to use. She plucked an invisible thread off the end of her blue dress. "…It's nothing."

Guzozo opened his mouth to retort when the plane jerked to the side dramatically.

Keronians in the plane immediately began to chatter nervously, turning their heads toward the windows at their closest.

"What was that?" Keriri mumbled, looking sleepily to the side.

"I don't know," Terere gazed out the glass. "I hope it's not anything too serious."

"Are you alright?" Guzozo asked Ponono, who was beginning to clutch onto the blouse of her dress anxiously.

"Y-yes," Ponono lied, trying to control the quiet wheezing in her voice.

"_We apologize for the inconvenience_," the intercom voiced. "_We advise everyone to buckle up and remain seated_."

Ponono quickly rose from her seat, surprising the red Keronian, and hastily moved down the aisle to the bathroom.

Guzozo looked around hesitantly, and then followed her all the way to the back of the plane, having to go through several metallic doors to do so. _Why is the restroom so far away? _he thought, aggravated. _Sheesh. Ain't making it any easier for me. _

"Hey," He said when he caught up to her. "Something wrong?"

"N-no."

Guzozo gave her an honest look and gazed at her gently. "Hey, Ponono-"

"P-please, I'm fine. I-I… let me just calm down in the restroom-" She pushed the door open, shakily making her way inside.

Guzozo tightened his lips in protest. "Ponono-"

There was a shrill, screaming siren that made their entire area turn red. Before they could understand what was happening, the floor began to open up, revealing the ground from the sky's point of view. Ponono's and Guzozo's eyes dilated, quickly grabbing onto something to keep themselves from falling below.

Unfortunately, there was nothing to grab, and the floor beneath them continued to shrink, until there was nothing but wind and air.

They fell.

* * *

Bullets pierced through the thick brush.

"Ugh!" Guzozo growled, teeth grinding each other as he dissolved the gun in his hand. "This is no use."

Ponono shivered, rubbing her arms as she gazed about fearfully.

Ponono couldn't remember what happened; all she _did _remember was waking up on Guzozo's back, which extremely mortified her.

Now she was on her feet following him, puzzled, confused, trying to arrange all the facts straight.

They _fell _from a _plane_, and miraculously managed to land unharmed into this rich, green, dense jungle.

Something hissed hear her feet, and she squeaked, grabbing hold of Guzozo's arm.

"It's a bug, sweetheart," Guzozo said calmly. "Relax." _It's a bug, sweetheart. Relax. _Ponono thought bitterly. As a doctor, she absolutely knew that any bug could bite you and poison you, possibly kill you. She wished she brought her bug repellent with her. It would have been _so _much easier not to worry about such things…

No. She wished she had a phone, or something to contact the others with.

Guzozo had already shot the air with an S.O.S. gun several times; to their dismay, there was no signal that the plane was coming back to look for them, or any aerial machine, for that matter.

"So we're here alone," Ponono whispered, sitting down on a stump.

"'Fraid so," Guzozo said, looking at the sky again. He frowned. "Hmph. It seems we'll be stuck here for quite a while, babe."

"Please don't call me that."

Guzozo turned his attention back to Ponono, who was timidly playing with her hands. He watched her for a moment, and then he nodded, respecting her wishes. "Alright."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Ponono reached up toward her white bun and patted it, feeling for any stray hairs or loops. There were several, but she decided against fretting about it. She had too much to worry about as it was.

"Thirsty?"

The light blue Keronian nodded, silent.

Guzozo coughed into a closed palm and looked about. He closed his eyes. "…Okay. I think I hear a stream over there-"

"We can't go anywhere," Ponono said faintly.

"We have to, sweetheart. Let's go."

Ponono shook her head. "We can't. What about our S.O.S. signal?"

"I still have several of those bullets," He assured her. "Let's just find a new place toward the steam, okay? I'll send up a new signal from there." Ponono looked back down, wincing when the red Keronian placed a hand on her shoulder. She finally consented, but only so that he could stop touching her.

* * *

This was really annoying him.

Ponono was being so… so _frogging difficult. _

Is it really that wrong that he wanted to help her?

_Apparently so._

Guzozo had no idea how Ponono managed to pull off that ninja trick- he wasn't even sure which one- so last minute like that, pulling something out of the air that could drift them safely from the plane to the ground. He supposed it was by instinct, because most ninjas/assassins/whatever-they-weres had to constantly stay in check with their surroundings. Granted, it impressed him, but she didn't have to be so stupidly rude about it. _Especially since she fainted and he had to carry her. _

Guzozo sighed and shot at another tree that stood in the way of their path to the stream. Who was he kidding? He was just irritated that they were stuck in the middle of nowhere with no one else around. He wasn't exactly worried about the prospect of facing wild animals- he was a deathly skilled soldier, and she was, as surprising as he found out, a frighteningly skilled assassin. It was the idea of surviving alone without the possibility of food or water. Well, water, maybe, as he could hear the stream, but he wasn't too sure about the food part.

And he was getting hungry.

"Where's the river?" Ponono inquired politely.

"Steam, actually," Guzozo corrected her, grunting as he shot at another tree. "Shouldn't be too far now. It sounds pretty close now."

"I see." Ponono gazed at the brush he was trying to blast through. "…Do you need help?"

"Can you provide help?"

Ponono reached from- _where?- _and slipped out a butcher knife, slashing at the undergrowth in front of them. Guzozo watched her, deeply rapt at her speed and ability. The leaves fell thickly at their feet, the way now fully cleared.

"Nicely done."

"Thank you."

Guzozo gestured his hand through the trail. "Ladies first."

Ponono bowed her head in thanks and quickly made her way to the other side, Guzozo following her.

"…So," The red Keronian said, trying for another conversation. The female gave him a quick look over her shoulder and turned her head back.

"…Yes?"

"…Um." Guzozo scratched the back of his neck. "Uh… how's your kid?"

"Dororo's fine," Ponono replied quietly.

"…Dororo?"

"He goes by that name, now."

Guzozo nodded. "Interesting name. Sounds a bit like yours."

A white piece of hair fell down to her face. Ponono hastily tried tucking it back into the bun. "Yes…" Her eyes suddenly grew wide and brightened at the realization. She let out a soft, cute giggle, "Yes! I suppose it does."

Guzozo was amazed he actually got her to laugh. Of all these years, this was probably the first time.

"You really love your son, don't you?"

"I do," Ponono replied, her voice slowly growing to a tone more at ease.

"I could definitely tell," Guzozo said, bending his arms behind his back. "You took such good care of him."

"Hm," Ponono murmured, as if she didn't know how to reply to that.

After a moment of still silence, Guzozo tried again, this time more confident with his endeavor, "You know," he chuckled. "Some say your married your husband because of his money."

Ponono twitched slightly at this, but didn't say anything, her eyes straight ahead of the path. After a dull second, she squeaked, "Is that so?"

Guzozo grinned. "Yeah."

"Why do you think so?"

"Your husband was very old, wasn't he?" Guzozo continued, hoping to move their chatter along. "He was your professor at the Keron Medical University, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was." Ponono shakily reached for her throat.

"There you go."

"…Do… you think that is?"

"Probably not."

"…Probably?"

Guzozo shrugged. "Like I said; he was much older than you were. And you were probably not as financially secure, right? I mean, seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave you a marriage offer like that-"

"Take that back."

"What?"

Ponono made a swift turn toward him, her whole body facing him. He could easily see the impact of these hours of walking without food or water weighing down on her. Her dress was crinkled and slightly ripped at the edges, her white hair was beginning to fall down her forehead, which had, along with the rest of her face, dirtied with the floating dust and exhaustion, and her eyes had a raging blue flame within them, tears forming at the ends.

"_Take. _That. _Back._"

Guzozo held up his hands defensively, taking a step back. "I take it back. I take it back."

"No you don't," Ponono said icily, tucking a strand of hair away from her face. "_That's the problem. You. _Don't. _Care." _

Guzozo stared at her in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

"Back at the plane, you asked me why you bothered me, right?"

Realization dawned on him. "Oh. So that's why-"

"That's precisely why," Ponono gripped her fists tighter. "_I loved him. _I didn't even _know _he was a frogging billionaire until _after _I married him, do you understand?!"

"I understand, I understand," Guzozo stuttered, his eyes widening. "I'm sorry."

"_No you're not!_" She closed her eyes tightly, forcing the tears back but failing miserably. "_I absolutely _hate _your attitude! _You're loud, you're obnoxious. You care about nothing but yourself! No _wonder _your wife left you!"

Something flickered in Guzozo's eyes; pain, frustration, ire. But just as quickly as it had come, it went.

Guzozo took a deep breath, trying to hold the anger back. This was not an easy thing to do- especially for someone as hot tempered as himself. But still- he had to keep calm. Right now, they needed each other; they couldn't afford to fight each other and possibly get the other physically wounded. Besides, she was stressed and equally frustrated. For such a timid, quiet female, she probably had all these emotions pent up anyway; she probably needed to voice her opinion, no matter how harsh it was going to be.

"Yeah?" Guzozo said quietly, folding his arms, continuing to take deep, calming swallows of air, letting them out carefully.

"Yes," Ponono squeezed her fists in even tighter. "She probably couldn't take living with such a pitifully laidback, irritable, constantly shouting and yelling man in the frogging house! Did you ever think about that?"

"Sometimes."

Ponono scoffed and began to shakily run her hands up to her once neat bun.

"You know," Guzozo said, feeling his anger beginning to seep through, "I don't really care about my ex-wife anyway." He unfolded his arms, which were just slightly beginning to tremble. "If you're trying to make me angry, it's not working. I don't care about her anymore."

"No surprise there," Ponono said, shooting him a rather heated glance. "You're horrible a husband as you are a father."

The same exact spark that had flickered before came back, this time stronger and more powerful, unable to hold back. Every logical statement in his head vanished, his patience erupting into a blatant nothingness. All he could feel was anger now, anger, and irritation, and pain.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!_"

Guzozo materialized a gun and aimed it at her, shooting her several times. Ponono didn't hesitate; she summoned a metal pan and quickly interceded the bullets, knocking them away from her.

"You _heard _me," Ponono seethed.

"You can call me a horrible husband all you want, because I don't give a _frog _about that cruel woman, but if you _dare _doubt my abilities as a father, _I won't regret a single moment tearing you apart!_"

More shots rang in the air, and each one she managed to dodge or block them. The smell of gunfire and the sounds of metal hitting metal were all the senses that were felt, discluding the adrenaline and fury that pulsed through each other parents' veins.

Ponono disappeared into the thickness of the trees, and Guzozo stopped, panting out his rage and exhaustion.

"…Okay," Guzozo said slowly, swallowing. "Let's just… take a deep breath now, okay?" He set his gun down, though he was _extremely _tempted to keep it out. "Let's listen to reason now-"

"When have you ever listened to reason?"  
"_LISTEN _to me," Guzozo snapped, dispersing his weapon. "We _need _each other." There was a scoff from one of the trees, but he decided to ignore it. "I'm _not _kidding, Ponono. You're a medic, and I'm a soldier; we could work together to get out of here. Okay, so what if we irritate the crap out of each other? We still need food, and water, and shelter and protection. I'll stop talking to you if you want…" He closed his eyes and took another breath. "…but we all have to have limits. Got it?"

There was a still, tight silence. Something ethereal rose in the air, and they both felt it.

They both recognized what it was, but refused to acknowledge it.

They were both waiting for the other to apologize.

* * *

She was not going to apologize this time.

Ponono refused to come down, because she understood that that would mean that she was giving into him.

_Not going to happen._

She was meek, yes, and quiet and submissive.

But there is only so much she could take.

She could take the 'sweethearts' and the touching and the obnoxious laughter and the loud voice.

But the absolute limit was at her husband. _Who was he to say that she married him for his money?!_ The thought infuriated her and swelled her heart until it was difficult to breathe. She has been angry before- there's no doubt about that- but _FROG. _She has _never _been this annoyingly irritated all her life!

She was so vexed that she didn't even care now- all she wanted to do was to get him to regret saying those words, even if it meant hurting him right back.

"Ponono," Guzozo cried out, resisting the urge to growl. "Come down."

Saying 'no' would be childish. Being silent was being insolent, but it was better than being childish.

"Pono-" the remainder of the name was cut short as he let out a shrill, powerful battle cry. More bullets rang in the air.

Ponono shook her head. _Speaking of childish… _

"_Ponono, look out!_"

To a Pekoponian, the beast that had leapt up to her tree and bore vicious fangs out at her might have looked like a parrot and a jaguar hybrid, eyes spiking as it glared at her. She drew her pan and smacked it against its face, the creature emitting a shriek of pain and frustration. Its claw-like talons gripped hard against the bark of the wood, closely but not quite getting shoved off the tree. It quickly rose up a limb and slashed at her, with her barely getting out of the way. She hopped off, landing next to Guzozo, who was armed and ready.

"I think we have company," Guzozo said, a little unnecessarily.

A smart comment to that statement would have been appropriate, but being new to that whole snarky thing, she didn't know what to say besides- "_Duck!_"

The two Keronians huddled briefly to avoid the leaping animal that lunged toward them.

"Do you know what that is?" Guzozo gasped, materializing another gun into his free hand.

"No, I don't," Ponono answered honestly, afraid.

"It's so fast…!"

The creature screamed as it stared at them. It was about the height of a jaguar, but with bright, rainbow feathers instead of fur; its skin was black, though, contrasting against the vivid colors. Its eyes were wide and golden, like its mammal side, with a sharp thin black center of its iris. Its lips were not lips at all; they were protruded outward, like a beak, but the inside of its mouth contained razor sharp teeth that could easily tear flesh apart. Parrot-like feet were what the beast stood on, not paws.

And it was unfortunately clear what exactly this mammal-avian hybrid ate.

"…_Son of a frog._"

* * *

**Wondered why I haven't updated so long? **

**_It's because of this frogging story. _**

**I've had the idea since last week, planned out the entire story (took about an hour), and then began writing it. Originally, it was supposed to be written and posted much, ****_much _****sooner, but it got complex, and I developed it more, and more and more, and... yeah XD; I'm sorry about this very weird pairing. IF YOU FLAME IT BECAUSE OF IT, I'LL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS. Aren't I nice? **

**I'm actually practically already finished with this story; it's a two-shot. I was originally planning on submitting it all together, but it's just... it's just too big. Oh well. You get to read it sooner anyway. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading the first part of "In Your Arms Tonight". (Also, be kind to me; this is the first non-romantic-comedic story I've ever written thus far. I hope I did this well enough.) **

**Also, if the two characters are OoC, forgive me. There's just not enough episode coverage to pin them down. So I more or less made them up. Ahh, well. **


	2. Part 2

The creature lay dead off to the side, and the parents of two of the Keroro platoon's members were on their knees, heaving heavy breaths, their weapons lagging down on their sides.

They shot glances at each other when the other wasn't looking, often gazing away awkwardly when the other person saw them.

"…Well," Ponono said, regaining her quiet composure. "No one's… too hurt… right?"

Guzozo waved her off, his gun dissolving into the humid air. _Thank frog _it got warmer and wetter, fueling their bodies up and forcing them to attack. He stood up. "C'mon, sweetheart. I can still hear the river, and-" He gazed up at the sky, "-it's getting dark. We should try and set up camp now, and build a fire-"

"…._Ah!_"

Guzozo turned his attention toward her, and was startled when he noticed her kneeling, her hands wrapped around her leg.

"I sprained an ankle," Ponono whimpered.

Guzozo stared at her in idle response.

"…I'm sorry."

Guzozo rolled his eyes. He greatly doubted that this apology had anything to do with their prior argument and was more about the fact that she hurt herself and was currently immobile. He shook his head to himself, placing his hand on the dirty bandana on his head.

Ponono looked down. "Just leave me here. I'll be okay."

"Pfft. Don't be dramatic." Guzozo walked in front of her and squatted, his back toward her. "Now climb on."

Ponono blinked at him. "H-huh?"

"Climb. _On. _Really, it shouldn't be that hard; not even for you, sweetheart."

"…I-it's… it's fine-"

"Not an option. Climb. _On._"

Ponono timidly leaned toward him and wrapped her arms around his nonexistent neck.

"Good." Guzozo paused, and then continued awkwardly, "Um… I'm going to grab your legs now, okay?"

"All right."

"Wrap them around my back; it'll make things easier for me to carry you."

Ponono nodded absently.

With a forced grunt, Guzozo rose and headed toward their destination.

"You know," He said carefully after a while, "You could rest your head on my back if you're tired."

"Okay," The tiny voice behind him said. Only, she didn't do so; she remained as still and far, despite the fact that she was touching him. It was as if his contact was radioactive and she didn't want to get sick.

Guzozo sighed. "Fine." A few more steps and he suddenly jerked forward. "_Y'OW!_"

"What? What happened?!"

"I don't know," Guzozo said, balancing himself to look at his foot. "I think something bit me."

"Mm."

"It just came out of nowhere," Guzozo mumbled, embarrassed. He shook his head and lowered his foot. "…Okay. I think I heard the creek even louder now. We're almost there."

* * *

Guzozo was originally planning on shooting the S.O.S. signal, find a comfortable place to rest Ponono, look around the area for something to eat, and having himself leave briefly to search for some firewood.

But instead, he gently put Ponono down, and then collapsed.

Ponono started. She waited for him to get up, wondering if this was some sort of cruel joke for the argument earlier. But he didn't. When she peered closer, her face turned pale in the realization that he was shivering and sweating profusely.

Confused, she looked around urgently for what might have caused this, when her eyes settled on his foot.

The bug bite.

"Oh no," Ponono whispered. She looked down at him. "Guzozo, can you hear me?"

He didn't respond, and she could feel herself growing cold.

"G-Guzozo!" She snapped, shaking his shoulder. "Guzozo!"

"_W-what." _Guzozo retorted, opening an eye.

"You're alive," Ponono sighed in relief.

"W-wish I wasn't, though," Guzozo mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth. "_G-geez. _Wh-what happened?"

"Something bit you," Ponono weakly pulled her body over to him despite the fact that her ankle still hurt. "I think it was the bug."

"N-never felt anything that hurt this bad before…" Guzozo licked his lips. "…You… aren't you going to do something like suck the poison out?"

Ponono felt herself smiling wryly. "You don't do that. The bacteria could infect the wound and make it even worse."

"Y-you're the doctor."

Ponono sighed and ran her fingers through her messy white hair.

To think that this had all started on a vacation that she was actually beginning to look forward to…

"P-Ponono…"

"Yes?"

"S-signal for us, will ya?"

"What?"

Guzozo's fingers twitched as he materialized a gun. "Take it. S-signal for us so they'll at least know where to find us."

Ponono shook her head, afraid. "I've never handled firearms before."

"J-just find a place where you could see the sky, point up, and squeeze the t-trigger. Really, it ain't all that hard, sweetheart."

Ponono gingerly took the weapon and gazed up at the sky, where she could see the star-shaped clouds and the bright blue color deepen into the night. She pulled it up, ducked her head, closed her eyes, and pulled it.

The green and red firework-like bullets shrilled as they soared above the mass of trees, popping loudly when they finally touched the sky.

_S.O.S._

Ponono bit her lower lip, dubious that anyone even knew they were gone.

"G-good job," Guzozo reached for his gun, dispersing its matter when his fingers came into contact with it.

Ponono ripped a piece of her dress and crawled over to the creek, trying to clean it as best she could before she squeezed the cool water out and crawling back to Guzozo to place it on his forehead.

"You're going to be okay," Ponono said softly, using another clean strip of cloth to wipe up his face.

"I-I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Ponono didn't answer right away as she moved over to wrap the cloth around his ankle where he was bit. "…I'm afraid that I can't tell you anything, Guzozo."

* * *

Ponono forced herself onto her feet with a limp as she tried to at least gather some sticks for firewood. Guzozo warned her against it, but she ignore him and did it anyway.

Guzozo grinned in admiration. Stubborn little thing.

He helped her set the twigs and moss aflame with a pistol, careful not to hurt or burn her as he did so. At least now they had a fire, although Ponono might have to go back and forth to keep it alive even though she still had a little bit left over.

Guzozo sighed, miserable. Why and when did everything go so wrong?

"Guzozo."

"Mm?"

Ponono fed another twig to the flame.

"…Thank you for carrying me," Ponono managed, staring down at her ripped skirt. She hugged herself. "I-if you hadn't have done so… we wouldn't have been in this situation-"

"Don't think about that; I would've still been bitten, either way," Guzozo assured her. He grit his teeth at the pain, but refused to let out a weak moan or groan. "O-or you would've… and we can't have that…"

"I would've preferred getting bitten," Ponono murmured.

Guzozo smirked dryly. "No you wouldn't, sweetheart. No you wouldn't."

The two settled in silence for a moment, listening to the crackle of the fire. To their surprise, Ponono was the one who decided to break it, clearing her throat.

"I want you to lie on my lap."

Guzozo gazed at her in bewilderment. "What?"

"I want you to lie on my lap." She smoothed the bottom of her dress and slid toward him. "I want you to be comfortable."

Guzozo looked around hesitantly. "…You sure?"

"Yes." Ponono sat a small space before his head. "Just rest it up here, please."

He grunted as he did so, sighing in sweet relief. "Thanks. Appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Ponono said, looking away.

"…Hey, sweetheart?"

"…Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Ponono stared down at him. "What?"

"I'm… I'm sorry about… e-earlier. I-I started it. I sh-shouldn't have been so inconsiderate…"

"…D-don't think about that now-"

"I have to, sweetheart," Guzozo mumbled. "You said I might not be okay, right?"

At this, she chose to not say anything. This bug bite was the most severe she had ever seen, and she greatly doubted it was a little thing that would go away in the morning. It needed medical attention. She massaged her forehead. She wished that she brought her kit with her…

"I'm sorry. I did it again. Being inconsiderate a-and all… I'm sorry." Guzozo's lips suddenly lifted to a grin. "N-now wait a second. I'm starting t-to sound like you." He let out a weak laugh.

Ponono was surprised to find herself smiling despite everything. For once she didn't mind his loud, amused chortles; rather, she found them comforting.

"How's your ankle?"

"It's fine," Ponono lied, gazing down worriedly at her covered up leg. She was just glad that she had a dress to hide the real injury. She didn't want to worry him after all…

She looked off to the trees and sighed, rubbing her arm. "…I'm… I apologize too. About earlier." She gazed down. "That was… I don't… I was mean. I'm sorry. All I wanted to do was hurt you for saying that-" She could feel herself at the verge of tears at the prospect that Guzozo might not make it, and all she could do was berate herself into thinking it had all started with that stupid little argument.

"Don't worry about it," Guzozo said. He reached his hand up and patted around his shoulder where he felt her hand, and gently touched it. "I'll be alright."

Still, he felt warm, wet drops fall against his hand.

"It's my fault…" Tears ran down her face. She embarrassedly wiped them away with her free arm. "It's all my fault…"

"Hey, hey," Guzozo said quickly, squeezing her hand. "I-if it's anyone's fault, it's m-mine."

"No…" Ponono whimpered. "I was the one who started it all. I'm so, so, so sorry."

Guzozo shook his head and made himself turn his head upward to see her face. "Listen, sweetheart. D-don't beat yourself up about this. It's f-fine. Th-things happen." He stared at her face when she decided to look back down at him. Under the pale glow of the moonshine, he could see the warm light envelope her and soften her features… her pale blue eyes the most slightly shimmering through her tears. He couldn't stop staring at those… eyes… "Y-you know, you… y-you have these real pretty eyes…"

Ponono blinked at him, and then quickly looked away. "…Thanks."

"Looks better when you smile, though."

"How would you know?" Ponono asked gently, her question more curious than sarcastic. "…I wear this mask all the time-"

"But I-I can see your smile through your eyes," Guzozo reminded her with a small grin. "Th-they turn upwards and just… I d'know. They shine." He closed his own and put his unoccupied hand on his belly. "I used to l-love making your kid laugh because of th-that. Had a r-real cute smile, like h-his mom."

His lips stretched more. "There it is. Th-there's that's s-smile." Ponono turned her head away, aghast to feel something warm spread across her cheeks.

_I'm not getting a fever, am I?_ She thought worriedly. _But then, why did I look away like I was nervous he'd see it? _

They lay down/sat in silence for an awkward while again, unsure of what else to say.

Finally Ponono broke it again. "Why did you divorce your wife?"

Guzozo looked back at her in shock. "What?"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," Ponono stammered, the heat returning to her face. "I'm sorry, ignore what I was saying. I'm sorry."

Guzozo let go of her hand and put his own on his belly. Ponono pulled her hand back, for some reason beginning to miss the affectionate gesture.

Guzozo lowered his eyes to the trees in front of him. "Sh-she was a perfectionist," he began. "I-I found it admirable at first. R-real work ethical, y-you know?" He paused briefly, as if he was thinking about it himself. "She had d-dreams that always seemed to be t-too far to reach… one of w-which included our sons.

"She wanted them t-to be high ranking officers, w-wealthy, w-well known. That's none too surprising; I-I found myself reaching for those s-similar goals." Guzozo took a deep, shuddering breath. "U-unfortunately, she was willing t-to even… sacrifice… you can say, some things to g-get them. Scratch that… willing to s-sacrifice everything, and anything." He made a bitter smile. "Sh-she would come up with these training exercises and m-make our boys use them. Gave them requirements in order to pass… g-gave them 'punishments' if they didn't meet their quota."

"Punishments?" Ponono repeated, slowly.

"Oh yes," Guzozo shook his head. "I-I knew nothing about it, until one day… s-something came on… and a picture of a s-sea urchin came on the screen." He closed his eyes as if to shield himself to the memory. "Giroro- G-Giroro cried. He b-begged me to turn it off, grabbing on to me and crying. W-when I asked Garuru what it was about, h-he wouldn't tell me anything. So when I confronted… when I confronted _her… _we got in a fight."

Ponono remembered days before she heard of the divorce she had seen him with a black eye and multiple injuries. Sweet, innocent Giroro had told her when she asked that 'he had fallen down the stairs'.

"…Oh," Ponono murmured, bringing a hand to her covered mouth. "Oh. I.. I'm so sorry…"

"D-don't think too much about it, Sweetheart." Guzozo said.

* * *

Those words didn't ease a moment of her heavy thoughts.

All this time, she had assumed it was him, but it wasn't. He just was taking the blame for his wife's behavior without realizing it.

In fact, thinking about it, it all made sense now. That faraway, almost broken look he made when someone mentioned his ex-wife or his post-marital status, his children's attitudes, his missing wife. It all fit together perfectly, and yet she had just outright assumed that that was the case.

At least he had something of a reasonable excuse to point out that the others thought that she was marrying her husband for her money; heck, she's even heard it before among other people, and yet she didn't get as mad as she did.

Ponono's heart tightened when she remembered that hours prior, all Guzozo wanted to do was talk and find out why she had distanced herself from him. Had they talked earlier, everything would have settled, but… she didn't want to.

Ponono ran her fingers through her hair again, this time further loosening the bun and disentangling down to her shoulders. All this time she thought that she had finally gained some social skills, but apparently she still had a lot more to learn.

Guzozo snored slightly, turning his face to the right as he slept.

Ponono gazed down at him and smiled.

_He isn't such a bad guy after all. _

* * *

The next morning, he got worse.

Guzozo's face paled, and there were bouts of instants where he would struggle just to breathe.

Ponono watched in worry, patting his forehead with a wet cloth or feeding him an occasional bug she would recognize (and not tell him).

"Why d-don't I just die already?" Guzozo muttered.

"Don't say that," Ponono said worriedly.

Guzozo turned to the side. "It's t-true, though. It hurts too much."

"I thought you were a solider," Ponono reminded him.

"I never had to go through s-something like _this._"

Ponono had bind her ankle with two slats of wood that she had managed to find along with another ripped piece of cloth from her dress. Granted, she knew it wasn't going to heal right away, but at least it could _begin _with the healing process.

When Guzozo got thirsty, she would take off her medical mask for a moment, lean down the creek, suck the water into her mouth, and the come back and put it in his. Neither of them thought nothing of it; it was just a simple act of kindness.

But there were still times when the thought of an indirect kiss would cross both their minds.

And they shrugged it off.

"Hey, Ponono?" Guzozo glanced at the pale blue Keronian, who was slipping back on her mask.

"Yes?"

"…D-do you think we would've e-ever got together if we d-didn't fall out the plane?"

Ponono stared at him, and then gazed down at the ground.

"…I greatly doubt it. I'm sorry."

Guzozo waved her off with a lazy hand. "Don't be. I-I understand." He was quiet for an time, before he continued, "I-If I make it out of this alive, b-both of us, would you g-give me a chance?" _Awfully blunt, _Ponono thought, her face suddenly feeling warm again. She quickly brought her hands together and laced her fingers in between each other.

"…Never mind," Guzozo said dismissively when she didn't answer. "F-forget I said anything."

"I probably would."

Guzozo jumped slightly. "Wh-what?"

"If we do," Ponono said quietly. "Maybe. I might."

Guzozo relaxed. "I see."

"…Please, just… try to get better," Ponono bowed slightly. "I'll help you the best I can, but… but please try to motivate your body to get better."

Guzozo nodded, closing his eyes. "I will." He smirked a little. "I-I'm going to keep you to y-your word. You understand, r-right?"

"Yes," Ponono replied timidly. "I know."

* * *

_"It's my fault, isn't it?_"

_Guzozo cringed. He wasn't exactly expecting anyone to be up, much less the little one. _

_"Well?"_

"...I don't... know what you're talking about."

_"Garuru said it's called a 'divorce'," Giroro said softly, pointing at the envelope in his father's hands. He gazed up with him with his slanted, gray-blue eyes... his mother's eyes. "I'm not stupid, dad." _

_Guzozo bit his lower lip and scratched the back of his own head. He finally sighed. "...It's complicated, Giroro."_

_"S-so I'm right," Giroro stammered, taking a tiny step back. "It is my fault."_

"It's not your fault," Guzozo assured him.

_"It's mine." _

_Giroro and Guzozo turned to see Garuru there at the door, arms folded in, his stature firm but uncomfortable. He walked over and placed a hand on Giroro's head. "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's, it's mine." _

_"It's not your fault either," Guzozo said, feeling a scowl come to his face. "Don't talk like that! Things... things like this happen. They don't work out." He sighed. "Don't blame each other, okay? I'm not blaming me, and I'm not blaming..." He paused, and then looked at them carefully, kneeling down to face them. "Mom was hurting you, okay? ...That was not good. That was not okay."_

_"Mom wanted us to be stronger," Garuru said, voice drifting slightly. "But I guess we weren't strong enough." _

_"You can still be strong without having to face that kind of abuse," Guzozo said, irritated. "What she was doing to you guys was not right. Do you understand?" _

_Giroro and Garuru remind quiet, and Guzozo rubbed his forehead. _

_"We don't," Garuru said finally, bluntly. _

_"Garuru," Guzozo turned to him. The older brother looked down. "...Do you want mom hurting Giroro?"_

Garuru immediately raised his eyes to him. "No, of course not!"

"Mom was hurting Giroro. Is that alright?"

_Realization softened his features. "...No."_

_"Giroro. Was it okay for mom to hurt Garuru?"_

_Giroro shook his head. _

_"What she was doing wasn't right," Guzozo told them, "And I have to do this to protect you. Okay?"_

_"Okay," The two brothers said softly in unison._

_"Good. Now don't worry about it." Guzozo reached out and rubbed the tops of their heads, an affectionate gesture that he didn't do often, but mentally noted to do it more. "Now get back to sleep. It's late." _

_"...Dad?" _

_"Yes?"_

_Giroro looked up at him. "Promise me you won't leave us?"_

_Guzozo's eyes flickered over to the purple Keronian who was watching for his response as well. _

_"...Promise."_

Guzozo woke up, darkness misting around him, Ponono's sleeping shape just a little ways off. He sighed, thinking vaguely about his kids. Now he knew he had to get better.

* * *

_Of all the stupid planes, why did ours have to be the one that was dysfunctional?_

Keriri was tapping his fingers against the table, staring at the telephone while his wife left to make him some tea.

When it was revealed that two of the passengers had accidentally been thrown off the plane, and the singled pair next to them magically disappeared, it didn't take long to put two and two together.

Keriri rested his forehead against the palm of his hand and crossed his legs.

Rescue helicopters and volunteers alike were searching the vast jungle for any sign of the passengers. Thus far, they had no luck.

He knew he could have faith in them to survive; Ponono being a skilled assassin and Guzozo a fierce soldier.

Just something in his gut bothered him, and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Keriri sighed as Terere placed a cup of tea beside him.

"We'll find them," Terere said gently. "Don't worry too much about it; it isn't a good look for you."

Keriri gave her a wry smile and picked up his mug. "Thank you, hon."

* * *

Ponono woke up to the smell of eggs.

_Eggs? I didn't leave food overnight… much less eggs…_

Ponono looked to the side, and saw Guzozo casually heating four small eggs with a stick pierced through them, turning them in the fire.

"Guzozo?!"

"Morning, sweetheart."

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Ponono began to get up but winced when she felt the pain weighing on her injured ankle. "A-aren't you sick?"

"Not anymore, apparently."

It had been two days since that awkward conversation, and since then, it honestly seemed that his body was forcing itself to heal, much to the doctor's amazement. His recovery was incredible; she wondered what could have possibly changed to dramatically improve the red Keronian's health.

But then she remembered a certain medical article... couldn't exactly put her finger which one... put it stated that if a patient had the strongest of motivations to get better, their body would. It was all a matter of psyche, something that had fascinated her.

_But just what motivated him to heal so quickly? _

Perhaps the thought that her promise to him would do that, but she wasn't so egotistical; it had to be either a coincidence, or at most, simply a factor. Or something. _Still... _even if the prospect of, what he dubbed "getting together" was a factor...

She felt her face grow warm again. _Ugh. _

"Eat your breakfast, or I'll eat it for you."

"R-right," Ponono murmured, hastily seating in front of him while taking care to put less pressure on her foot. "I'm sorry. Th-thank you." She squeaked and bounced the hot fresh-from-the-fire egg between her two hands before eventually landing it on her lap. She blew on her fingers, whimpering about them being burnt.

Guzozo gave her an odd look. "…Okay…"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, and I'll forgive you."

Ponono buttoned her lips and returned her attention to the now cooled egg, flicking it on the side to crack it before peeling the outer layer to get to the inside.

"Now if only we had some salt," Guzozo muttered, looking at his own egg carefully.

"It's food," Ponono reminded him. "We should try and build up our strength."

"True," Guzozo said, smacking his egg on a rock. "Beats eating bugs, that's for sure."

Ponono's eyes widened, and she lowered her head in embarrassment as she uttered several more "I'm sorry's".

The soldier laughed. "It's fine. Didn't mind the taste. Sort of."

Ponono bit into the soft white flesh, her face flushing at the prospect that she was eating real food, a privilege she had not been given for days.

"Good, isn't it?" Guzozo asked her, perking an eyebrow.

"Yes," Ponono said with a small giggle. "Thank you again for the food."

"Don't mention it." He eyed her briefly. It was strange seeing so much of her skin. Not in a perverted sense, of course, but she had ripped nearly the entire bottom of her dress, using it for what he knew as cloth for basic needs. He felt bad she had to ruin it, but then again, that was the same dress he saw her in every time he met her. Either she really loved that dress and wore it often, or had plenty of other exact copies of it and wore it everyday because she could.

"Done?" Guzozo stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Yes." Ponono sat back, calmer than he had seen her as of recent. "Now what do we do?"

"We wait," Guzozo explained, finger pointing up at the sky. "I'll shoot another signal. Hopefully someone's actually looking for us."

"And until then?"

"We… wait."

"O-oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Guzozo felt that this exact conversation was going to happen often. "You're fine."

"Shouldn't someone be finding food, or firewood, though?" Ponono inquired. "Should I do that?"

"Watch the fire," Guzozo instructed. "I'll deal with it."

"No, you just got better-"

"Hey, Sweetheart?" Guzozo shot her a strict look. "You took care of me, now it's my turn to return the favor." He saluted with two fingers. "I'll be back shortly." He materialized a gun and ran off into the brush, his figure disappearing all too quickly.

Ponono felt like she wanted to hit him; not in a mean way, but just for being so _stubborn. _She sighed and leaned back against a tree, taking off the stilts of her ankle to rub it. She winced.

It was swollen, blue and slightly black due to all the strenuous exercise that she was _not _supposed to be doing.

It still hurt, no doubt about that.

Usually it takes about a week for something like this to heal,

Ponono thought, nervous about the fact. _Possibly more, with my condition. I hope someone comes to get us soon…_

"I found the wood!"

Ponono gazed up at him in surprise. It normally took her quite awhile to find anything; then again, _he _didn't have a sprained ankle…

Guzozo dropped the pieces of wood on the floor beside the fireplace, squatting down briefly to throw some in there and make the flame just a little bigger. Ponono watched him, seeing the fire flicker in his crimson eyes. It was mesmerizing, like looking into the eyes of a tiger…

"You're staring."

"O-oh. I-I'm sorry." Ponono quickly looked down.

"I don't mind," Guzozo said with a grin. He stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Now…" He blinked at foot and frowned. "You told me you were okay."

"I-I _am _fine!" Ponono stammered, hastily reassembling the stilt against her ankle. "R-really. It's n-no big deal!"

He walked toward her. "Let me see."

"G-Guzozo. _I'm _the doctor. It's fine-"

Guzozo let out a yelp as he tripped on a rock and stumbled forward, catching himself just above her.

"Who put that rock there?" He muttered, embarrassed at such a clumsy display.

And then he realized that he was face to face with Ponono, literally just short of an inch away.

Ponono's pale blue face adopted a dark red color as she ducked her head down. "U-um.."  
An unusual hot feeling spread across his cheeks, and he quickly pushed himself off of her. "I-I didn't mean-"

"I-I understand. I-It's okay."

The two sat in extremely awkward silence for a moment.

"…S-so…" Guzozo stuttered, returning his attention to her. "Let me see your foot."

"Guzozo, it's _fi-_" She squeaked in pain, cringing as he carefully unwrapped it to take a look at it. He gave a similar look, biting his lower lip at her predicament.

"I didn't know you hurt yourself so bad," Guzozo said quietly. "And you were still taking care of me."

"You… y-you were possibly dying," Ponono murmured, her eyes drifting away to the ground. "b-but you aren't anymore… so… s-so it was worth it."

Guzozo gazed back up at her, but she still wouldn't look back at him.

It was so embarrassing now. _Why?_

She suddenly felt something rub her leg, and she felt her face flush again. She shot her head to Guzozo, who was gently massaging her foot, not quite touching the swollen area. "W-what are you _doing?_"

"When my wife was gravid, her feet would swell," Guzozo explained calmly. "I would do this often to soothe it."

As much as she hated to admit it, she actually felt really relaxed.

Ponono let out a tiny sigh and leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes. "…Thank you."

"Don't mention it, sweetheart."

* * *

"We found an S.O.S. signal somewhere around here," A Keronian confirmed to his superior, the Demon Sergeant.

Keriri pressed his walkie-talkie down and spoke through it, "Good. See if you can get more people around that area."

A distant shout that sounded like a distinct, "_Hey!" _stopped him from ending the call.

Another voice immediately took over the first one despite the previous Keronian's protests. "We have someone else contradicting his statement, sir."

Keriri held in a groan. "What do you mean?"

"I mean someone else had issued another signal, and it's in a completely different area."

"Send… send people to both, then," Keriri said, his voice slightly faltering. "Just see if you could find them, okay?"

"Roger."

* * *

Night had fallen again, staining the pale blue sky with inky darkness, sprinkling scattered stars in the shape of constellations. Guzozo and Ponono were lying down and watching them, pointing out what picture they saw and playfully arguing about which one was actually the more distinct one. So far they had wrestled the images of what looked like a space cyborg, a Pekoponian, Dororo's little brother, and yellow jelly beans.

They had finally given up after a while and just lay content with gazing at the beauty of the twinkling stars.

"…Hey, Ponono?"

"Mm?"

"If you could have anything right now, what would it be?"

"I just want to go home."

"Hey, that doesn't count."

Ponono giggled. "Honestly, that's all I really want."

"Oh right… you're rich. You can have everything you want."

Ponono shook her head mildly, smiling. "You would think that, but…" Her eyes flitted from the sky to his face briefly, quickly turning back to the stars when he noticed and turned to look at her. She laughed nervously. "Let's just say money can't buy everything you want."

"I never had the luxury of experiencing that, though," Guzozo pointed out, feeling a little awkward that he had assumed that she was staring at him. "So I want lots of things."

"Like what?"

Guzozo shuffled slightly in place. "Err, well…" He smirked. "That's something for me to keep to myself."

"Hm."

The two were quiet for a still moment, the only sound around them the soft chatter of the night animals and the crackle of the flame near their feet.

Ponono glanced to the side again, where she saw Guzozo hastily look away. She smiled. "…Were you staring at me?"

"Hmph," Guzozo felt the warm sticky feeling against his cheeks again. He made a sly grin. "Like you _want _me staring at you."

"Like you want me to want you to be staring at me," Ponono repeated, her tone a bit mischievous.

"Do you?"

"Depends on your answer."

"You may be easy on the eyes, bu…" Guzozo's voice drifted, and he widened his eyes. He shot a look at Ponono, who was watching him in bewilderment. "…Were we just _flirting _with each other?"

Ponono's face took on a full blush as she turned her whole body away. "_G-good night!_"

Dumbfounded, Guzozo simply let it go, probably for once in his life deciding to stay stupidly quiet besides the raging emotions and thoughts that slammed through his head mercilessly.

….Huh.

* * *

He woke up to her sleeping face toward him. She looked so small, so peaceful, like that day on the plane, when she was right next to him, her head drooping on his shoulder. Her arm was bent upward, her hand between them.

Guzozo timidly reached out and rested his own hand on top of hers, fingers lacing through each other.

"I see you."

He flinched, twitching his hand above hers. He warily gazed up into her eyes, and was startled to see her smiling.

"It's okay." Ponono whispered, gently taking his hand in hers. She closed her eyes again and began to fall asleep again, her breaths slow and soft and even.

"Hey, Ponono?"

"Mmhm?"

"…Um… are you cold?

"What?"

"…Are you cold? Like, is the fire…?" His voice drifted, as if he was too embarrassed to continue.

Ponono gazed back up at him, understanding what he said. "A tad."

Guzozo scratched his neck. "…Would you like me to… I d'no… like, hug you, or something…?"

I wouldn't mind," Ponono said mildly. Before he could say anything else, she slid toward him, right under his belly, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

They're amphibious; they didn't really feel any real warmth radiating from each other as they held each other close. But that wasn't what going through their minds right now.

* * *

Loud sounds woke them up at the same time. Guzozo quickly summoned several guns, and she a few butcher knives. They stood by each other in a battle stance, completely prepared.

Or, at least, they had thought so.

"What…?" Ponono murmured, wincing under the blinding light.

Guzozo had to disintegrate his weapons to matter in order to cover his ears from the loud, hovering choppers above them.

"_What's going on?!_" The two Keronians screamed to each other, but all in vain.

Keronians from all over quickly surrounded them, shining their lights over them and chattering in an almost foreign, hasty language. Several were yelling excitedly on walkie-talkies, a few were quickly throwing blankets over the blue and red Keronians, some were asking them questions with words that spun too fast, and a green in particular was running up to them in sweet relief, a tired look in his eyes and a calmed smile.

It wasn't until this green Keronian wrapped two arms around them when they realized that they were now given the one thing that they have been absolutely craving for the past couple of days in the wild, crazy jungle: they were finally going home.

* * *

The two, being fairly prominent in their own positions, refused the idea of being questioned by newscasters and journalists alike, instead seeking refuge in Ponono's large private mansion.

The four friends cheered their good fortunes, clacking wine glasses against each other, the transparent liquid sloshing slightly in the air.

"I still can't believe we found you!" Terere said, her eyes on the brink of tears. She sniffed and quickly wiped them with her apron. "I honestly thought we never were going to!"

"And she was the one who told me not to give up hope," Keriri said, chuckling at the irony. "But in all honesty, I also have to agree with her… I knew you two were strong- no, seriously- but I sincerely thought that you two weren't going to make it, all alone like that." He leaned forward and gestured to Ponono's ankle. "_Especially _with wounds like that."

"That was nothing," Ponono said, hiding her foot under her dress, "Guzozo got bitten a poisonous insect, and…" She paused and then blushed, a sudden thought coming to mind. She looked down, not knowing what else to say.

Guzozo caught this and casually looked the other way, coughing into a closed palm. "I got better," he said nonchalantly, flicking an invisible mosquito off his shoulder.

"…Okay," Terere said, gently putting down her wine glass. "Let's face the music, shall we?" She gazed at the light blue and dark red frogs, her hands on her hips. "Be honest with me now; do you two feel that your relationship has gotten stronger through this experience?"

Guzozo and Ponono shared knowing glances.

"…I suppose you could say that," Ponono said softly, a smile coming to her face.

Guzozo nodded. "Agreed."

Terere gazed at her husband with womanly wisdom, and all he could do was shake his head at her sad attempts to play matchmaker.

One thing he knew, and that he always knew, and that he _always will know_; the most their relationship was going to go was that strong, friendly bond, and that was all. Two different frogs with absolutely nothing in common, that was what he was sure of. There was absolutely no way that this casual friendship was going to evolve into something romantic. It would be too silly, something out of a romantic fan fiction of some sort. No. _He was sure of it. _There was absolutely no way those two were going to get together. It just wasn't possible.

* * *

"How does it feel?"

"Mm?"

Terere and Keriri had to go home; he got drunk again and she had to drag him back to their house before they got caught by the police again. Guzozo managed the abstain from drinking more than he had to in order to keep a stable mind. He wanted to talk to her again since their time in the jungle.

"To be back home," Guzozo explained, picking up the emptied glasses and putting them in the sink. He switched on the faucet, only to be gently pushed to the side by Ponono, who had rolled up her sleeves and began washing the dishes.

"Great," Ponono answered warmly. "It feels wonderful."

"No kidding," Guzozo grinned. "The first thing I personally want to do is send my sons a training course through the use of chocolate boxes. It works every time."

Ponono giggled. "I suppose you know what's best for your boys…" She paused in consideration. "I should really visit my own, you know. I haven't seen them in a while, what since Dororo became a Pekoponian protector and his brother a space pirate." She consented in letting him help when he insisted and took the glasses from her to dry them.

"We should both do that," Guzozo agreed, setting the cups to the side. "…Hey, sweetheart."

The nickname made her heart pound, for some reason. Strange, considering that very nickname wanted to make her grab at the words and twist them into unrecognizable words. "Yes?"

"It's about time you tell me, you know."

"What?"

"That last night, we were telling each other what we wanted most."

"…Oh, that's right." She looked at her reflection through one of the glasses. "…What about it?"

"I know you know what you want. You can tell me, you know."

Ponono gave him a side glance before she sighed. "…I want my husband back."

Guzozo was quiet for a moment, finishing the last of the dishes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Ponono laughed gently, glad that she wasn't the one apologizing for once. She looked out her window. "…That's just something that I personally wish for. It's a shame that, you know…" Her shoulders drooped slightly, "…that's just not one of the things you can buy with money."

Guzozo reached out and gently gave her a squeeze. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad with that, by the way."

"I know." His touch felt much more natural now, and less forced and more… comforting. She actually wanted his hold to last longer than it did. "…And… what about you?"

Guzozo slapped the towel against his hand. "Secret."

Ponono smirked at him. "What?"

"It's a secret," Guzozo mirrored her expression. "It's something that I'd rather not say."

"And why not? Is it too embarrassing?"

"Nah. It's something I already have."

They gently teased each other, Ponono trying to pry the information out of his mind, while he stayed stubbornly shut, taunting her with his unattainable thoughts. It lasted up until it grew late enough that Guzozo had to leave, and Ponono was getting tired. They followed each other out the door into the dark starry night, watching each other and bidding each other good night.

Ponono perked a brow at him. "I'll figure it out some day. Watch."

Guzozo's mischievous smile softened. "Yeah, I know you will, sweetheart. You'll figure it out soon enough."

Ponono made something of a face.

Guzozo frowned. "What?"

"There's just… something in your eye."

"What? No kidding?"

"No kidding. I think Terere might have had something to do with it."

Guzozo rubbed his eye irritably, muttering about how the prank-loving Keronian was going to get it when her own guard was down.

"Do you need help?" Ponono asked, stepping out from her house.

"Yeah, I would appreciate it," Guzozo muttered.

"Come here, then."

One footstep closer, and he felt warm lips press against his.

He was so glad it was dark.

Because his entire face lit up like a firecracker.

"Good night," Ponono giggled, closing the door.

Guzozo stared at it in absolute bewilderment, before something of a small grin stretched against his lips. He bowed gratefully, despite the fact that she wasn't there, and left, the wish that he had made lingering wonderfully in his mind, and thanking whoever was watching over him that it was able to come true...

_Your love's a gathered storm_

_I chased across the sky_

_A moment in your arms_

_Became the reason why,_

_You alone are my light,_

_I would give anything to feel,_

_You in my arms tonight._

* * *

About one year later, Dororo and Giroro learned upon receiving intricate wedding invitations to their absolute horror that they were going to be step brothers whether they wanted to be or not.

* * *

**So. I'm done. I'M. DONE. _WOOT. _And this is my first, what, legitimate romance story? _Woot…. _**

**If I am ever going to do a sequel (which I _highly _doubt) it will be comedic. Oh my frog. The wedding and Dororo's and Giroro's reactions XDDD But I doubt I'm going to write it because if I do decide to do that, it'll end up being probably more intricate than this one, highlighting some other factors that this story didn't get to go through.**

**And also... sorry if if seemed a bit rushed in the end. Please don't be too harsh... *wince* **

**Also! The quote at the end isn't mine. I think it's the Goo Goo Dolls, but I'm not too sure. **

******OH WELL. I hope you enjoyed. Yaaaay. *cheer***


End file.
